


To The Stars

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	To The Stars

"Oooh, that was a strooong kick, yes, yes. More." Chloe gently tickled her son's belly, as little William closed his fists around her fingers. "Are you gonna pull yourself up? Yes, yees, that's my boy, that's my boy, she rubbed her nose on his, it was tiny, but a little cold, so she secured him with a bunch of big pillows on her and Rachel's bed and pulled open a drawer. Nope, no big socks.  
"Rachel", she called, opening up another drawer. "Rachel, where are Willy's socks?" When she didn't get an answer, Chloe left the bedroom.  
She found her significant other in the bathroom, finishing up her make-up, just before setting the brushes aside and dropping her large towel.  
Chloe folllowed Rachel's movements with her eyes, she wanted to draw the line between her shoulder blades, down her spine to her bottom.  
"Chloe!", laughed Rachel, who now turned around to face her, she must have seen her in the mirror reflection.  
Rachel came over, hugging Chloe, crossing her arms behind her neck.  
Chloe swallowed, feeling Rachel's still shower-warm body pressed against her own.  
"Hi", whispered Rachel and her lips brushed Chloe's. "What a nice surprise."  
"Mmmh", said Chloe and closed her eyes, as Rachel softly bit her lip and started sucking on it.  
"Mmh, Rach?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Where are the babies socks?"  
Rachel pulled her head back. "What?"  
"He feels a little cold, I was gonna put some extra socks on him, you know."  
"Oh. Yeah. Where is he?"  
"In our room."  
"They are in his drawer, in his room."  
"Oh, okay."  
Chloe took Rachel's arms off her shoulders and turned around to leave the bathroom. Rachel followed her with her eyes, but otherwise didn't say anything.  
"Oh and Rach?", Chloe peeked back in.  
"Hm?"  
"You feel a little cold too. Maybe you should get dressed as well."  
Rachel stared at her woman, mouth gaping wide.  
  
  


Chloe had just finished getting William in his jacket, when she heard the door bell ring.  
With him snuggled into her arm, she opened up.  
"Heey, Rach, the Caulfields are here", she yelled back into the direction she assumed Rachel to be.  
"Hi... Chloe", said Max, a little out of breath, "hi little man, you ready? I'm sorry, I'm in kind of a hurry, I double parked... and and this one here is balling, she fell over her shoes, I think, they are a little too big."  
"Hey Eliza", Chloe greeted the little girl, half hiding behind her Mommy.  
"Owie", yammered Max's daughter and pointed at her elbow.  
"Awwe, let me see." Chloe handed the four-month-old to her best friend and picked up the almost five-year old instead.  
"Did you hit your arm?"  
"Yeah."  
"You know what we should do? Let's go hide it somewhere, where it can't find you."  
Chloe and Eliza quickly found a vase to hide the booboo in and Rachel came to the door, hugging Max and her baby, handing her a bag.  
"Are you sure, you can do this?... I have more diapers, if you need them... I just nursed him but I have more bottles if you... no, ah okay..."  
  
And then they were alone.  
For the first time, since little William Price jr. had been born, it was just his two mom's.  
Chloe stared at the front door, she had just closed. "I miss him already."  
"So do I", sniffled Rachel, then she saw the bag, on the couch in the open living room.  
"Oh no, Chlo, we forgot one, quick!"  
But Chloe held on to Rachel's arm. "Uhm no babe. This one is for us, I packed it. Let's go."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She got her shoes on and took Chloe's hand. They locked the apartment and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, are you serious?" Rachel laughed out loud, it echoed from the walls of the long hall.  
"Yep." smiled Chloe mysteriously.  
"We gave our kid away for _this_? Is this 'bring your partner to work day?'"  
Chloe still smiled, then hugged Rachel from the side, murmuring into her ear. "If you don't like it here, you can go home and clear out the dish washer, I think I'm gonna have a good time here before tomorrow."  
Rachel snorted.  
"Fineee, I'll cave. What have you planned Momma?"  
Chloe took Rachel's hand and walked with her, up to the back of the hall, the bag over her shoulder.  
And then she saw it, right in front of her. Chloe's fork lift. Decorated in rainbow colored fairy lights.  
"What the...?" Chloe held up her hand to help Rachel onto the fork. She got into it and started the engine. "Where do you want to go Ma'm?", she asked.  
Rachel leaned to the glass. "To the stars please."  
Chloe smiled. After all these years, this woman was still Rachel Amber.  
  
They drove for a little bit, and Chloe lifted Rachel up as high as the fork could go.  
Still far away from the stars, but still close enough.  
After two more rounds Chloe set the fork down until Rachel was positioned about the hight of her hips. She put her hands on Racel's thighs.  
"Hey", she said quitely into the darkness. "Hi", whspered Rachel "this was really nice."  
Chloe looked into her lover's eyes.   
"Hey, I... I want to say I'm sorry."  
"What? Why?"  
Chloe took Rachel's hands into her own. Images of a squirming Rachel in a bathtub flashed in front of her.  
Rachel, pale like a ghost, cramping, laboring for hours on end, Rachel, begging for it to finally be over, Rachel squeezing Chloe's hand and whining about being in pain, Rachel, exhausted and sweatty, asking for more water and Chloe, helpless and desperate, handing her some ice cubes to suck on.  
She remembered the feeling of complete helplessness and that she felt useless, watching the person she loved most, going through terrible pain and how Rachel couldn't hold it any longer and so the emergency nurse delivered baby William, with Chloe grasping Rachel's thighs, and supporting her head at the same time, telling her to breathe and push, as the doctor was still busy delivering someone else's baby.  
Rachel fainted, shortly after the placenta was delivered, Chloe learned much later, that this was a common thing to happen, nothing to be worried about, but she stayed at Rachel's side, until the woman opened her eyes and yelled "Go with them, don't leave him" and so Chloe left Rachel and followed the nurse, carrying her fresh born son away for examination.  
  
  


Chloe stroke over Rachel's face, her thumb softly caressed Rachel's bottom lip.  
"I love you... so much."  
"I love you too. Chloe, what is going on here?"  
"Sometimes," said Chloe and rubbed her neck. "In our stessed lives and with the baby and all... sometimes I forget... how... I forget what a desirable woman you are Rachel."  
"Oh"  
Chloe held on to Rachel's thighs, pushing them apart a little, to get between them.  
"I know, you want this and I know I've been chickening out of it... but"  
"Hella, I do" growled Rachel, pulled Chloe closer by the shirt and pushed her tongue deep into the woman's mouth.  
Chloe moaned. She held on to Rachel tightly, feeling her fingers already fumbling for the zipper on her pants.  
Rachel ripped down Chloe's underwear, greedy for more, lusting for more, but Chloe held her hands.  
"Wait", she gasped and reached into the fork lift. The bag. Right.  
"Remember this buddy?" Chloe unpacked the year old gift, Steph, an old high school friend, had given to her for her and Rachel to use.  
"Oh my God" smirked Rachel. "Does that thing still work?"  
"I shall hope so", said Chloe, strapping it on, rainbow colors, matching the fairy lights, lit up inside Rachel.  
"Careful, careful" warned Chloe, but Rachel pushed herself closer, grabbing Chloe's shoulders, until she almost fell off the fork. Her face was right next to Chloe's, her hot breath caressing the woman's ear, she wanted it, she wanted it so much. They hadn't had sex since they had a baby, and even before that, Rachel had just felt too heavy, too round and Chloe was too afraid to hurt her and now, six months after their last attempt, it just broke out of them.  
Rachel basically ripped off her shirt and it tore at the force she was using, the same happened with her nursing bra, since Chloe wasn't any less passionate.  
Chloe sucked Rachel's nipples, until she felt something sweet and sticky running down her tongue.  
"Oh", Rachel gasped half surprised, half turned on, when Chloe quickly licked the lactate off Rachel's body, before grabbing her ass, pulling her even closer and pushing herself in deeper. Their lips touched, Rachel could taste the sweetness of the woman she loved and moaned right into her mouth. Then-  
"Ow, oh fuck!" Rachel flinched.  
Chloe stopped moving immediately. "What? What I do?"  
"Nothing babe, my pussy is all good but I'm just... old. I'm almost thirty babe, I need a pillow or something underneath my ass."  
Chloe laughed. A pillow? This wasn't exactly a hotel... but, maybe...  
She lifted Rachel off the fork lift, the vibrating strap-on still inside of her, over to a huge shelf holding nothing other than some nice and naughty bubble wrap. Two entire big roles, she kicked one over with her boot, which was pretty difficult, since she still had her pants dangling around her ankles.  
Then she dropped herself with Rachel on top of her, the sound of bursting bubbles filling the air.


End file.
